wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Striker
Striker is one of the twelve power classifications created by the PRT still in modern day use.“I do,” Weld nodded. He’d memorized it as a rhyme, as suggested by his old boss. Maybe that had been the intention from the start: Mover, Shaker, Brute and Breaker. Master, Tinker, Blaster and Thinker, Striker, Changer, Trump and Stranger. - Excerpt from Sentinel 9.1 Strikers are parahumans with close range abilities.Striker - Touch based and melee effects. Typically weapon’s or arm’s reach limited. Strikers result from immediate, in-your-face threat, usually a singular object or individual. - WD Rulebook: Characte Creation Methodology Strikers are parahumans that have powers that are touch-based or melee ranged. This includes a large amount of different abilities, including, but not limited to: *The ability to empower weapons or other objects, granting them unique qualities.Dauntless#Abilities_and_PowersFlechette#Powers_and_Abilities *The power to impart some sort of changed state on a target through touch.Has a power that applies on physical contact. Often applies a changed state, like the breaker classification, but isn’t personal. Melee range, but not strength or durability, as per Brute. General response is to maintain a set distance and maintain visual on the striker. Open areas are preferrable to cramped quarters. Threat level 2+: Team is notified as to the striker classification. Formation should maintain a distance. Foam sprayers authorized. Threat level 5+: Truck mounted foam sprayers and net guns are authorized. Threat level 9+: None. - PRT Master Reference - Classifications - Striker *The power to create weapons.Flechette wasn’t a breaker, though her power came close. Technically, she was a striker, a cape with the ability to apply some effect by touch or at point-blank range. The striker classification could include certain breaker effects as they were applied to things other than the cape themselves, but not always. Other strikers included those who used energy weapons, those who had certain kinds of superstrength that weren’t accompanied by durability and those with pyrokinesis or such that didn’t extend more than a foot around them. The way she used her ability, coupled with the intuitive understanding of angles, trajectories and timing she got from her secondary powers, gave her a low rating as a ‘blaster’. A cape with a ranged attack. - Excerpt from Sentinel 9.2 *Abilities that enhance melee strikes with a variety of effects.Catscratch #R0101 Offers a minor effect or weapon (claws, flaming, icy, sonic booms on impact) that augments both hands. Also offers either enhanced attack speed, raw attack power, enhanced reflexes, or doubles down on the aforementioned effect/weapon. On delivering an attack, gain an augmentation for follow-up attacks, carrying over until the fighting ceases for a minute or more. Augmentation can include added accuracy, damage, attack speed, or enhanced effect, but remains consistent with a given vial result (if damage, is always damage). - Detail Generator - Vials *Particularly short ranged forms of telekinesis, including pyrokinesis. It should be noted that enhanced strength is generally not a Striker power, but part of the Brute classification, although Flechette claims some forms of strength not accompanied by increased durability are considered Striker powers Trigger events Strikers result from immediate, in-your-face threat, usually a singular object or individual. Common combinations with other ratings soon PRT countermeasures When dealing with Strikers, PRT-teams’ general response is to maintain a set distance and maintain sight on the Striker. Open areas are preferred over cramped quarters. Unlike most other classifications, the Striker rating has no additional countermeasures for a rating of nine or higher. Site Navigation Category:Terminology Category:Power Classifications Category:Striker